1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp, and more particularly to an energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp that consumes less electricity, has a long lifetime, and saves energy highly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp is available for serving as the light source of the road lamp, the passageway lamp, the ladder lamp, the garden lamp, the lamp of the parking site or the like. The conventional lamp usually maintains constant illuminance and brightness that cannot be adjusted according to the environmental requirement. Thus, the conventional lamp is normally operated successively during a long-term by supply of the full electric power, thereby causing energy consumption and thereby increasing the cost. In addition, the conventional lamp has a shorter lifetime due to successive use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional lamp.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp, wherein the human body sensor may be used to detect existence of the human body. Thus, the LED lamp is disposed at a low illuminance state normally, and may be converted into a high illuminance state when the human body approaches.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp, wherein the light sensor may be used to detect the environmental illuminance. Thus, when the environmental illuminance is insufficient, the light source is fully opened or half opened, and when the environmental illuminance is sufficient, the light source is closed.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp, wherein the LED lamp may be operated by a high power with a large current during a short time, so that the LED lamp consumes less electricity, has a long lifetime, and saves energy highly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp, wherein the control circuit may be used to adjust the output voltage, current and time of the energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp according to the values of the input signal.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp, wherein the bulb copper head is a bulb copper head the same as a commonly used illumination filament type bulb, so that the bulb copper head may be mounted on the commonly used socket without having to additionally provide any transformer, thereby enhancing the compatibility and convenience of use.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp, comprising a human body sensor, multiple light emitting diode members, a light sensor, a control circuit, a time regulating switch, a lamp face plate, a lamp housing, and a bulb copper head, wherein:
the lamp face plate is mounted on the lamp housing, the human body sensor and the multiple light emitting diode members are placed in the lamp face plate, the light sensor is mounted on one side of the lamp face plate, the control circuit having the time regulating switch is placed in the lamp housing, the electric power terminal of the lamp housing is the bulb copper head, and the bulb copper head may be mounted on a socket of a conventional illumination filament type bulb.
Preferably, the human body sensor is used to detect existence of the human body, so that when no one passes the energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp, the energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp uses a relatively lower power with relatively smaller brightness, and when the human body passes the energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp, the energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp uses a relatively higher power with relatively greater brightness.
Preferably, the light sensor may be an optical sensitive resistor, a light receiving diode, or a light receiving transistor, having a function of detecting illuminance of the light, so that when an environmental illuminance is insufficient, the energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp is turned on by the light sensor, and may be adjusted to a required illuminance automatically according to the environmental illuminance, so that the energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp may be maintained at a determined illuminance.
Preferably, the light emitting diode member may be replaced by any light emitting member.
Preferably, the energy saving type of light emitting diode lamp may be provided with one human body sensor and one light sensor or multiple human body sensors and multiple light sensors according to an environmental requirement.
Preferably, the human body sensor may be a supersonic wave sensor, a focus electrical type infrared sensor, or an infrared LED reflective type sensor.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.